


"Welcome Home." "Happy Birthday." | Dean Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday fic for Ria, F/M, Happy birthday Ria!, Homecoming, Marine Corps, Meeting the baby for the first time, Surprise Homecoming, Tight T-Shirts on Dean are my best friend, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I pick him up?" He whispered with a tear in his eye.</p><p>You chuckled, "Of course you can. You're his father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Welcome Home." "Happy Birthday." | Dean Winchester x Reader |

You didn't know how long you'd been eyeing that wine, but you were sure it was getting closer and closer as you cleaned up the kitchen. You finally got your son to sleep after an hour long fit about it, and you were simply tired.

Then again, you'd been tired ever since he was born. He was ten months old, and was as much of a troublemaker as his father. At least he slept through the night now…

The last dish was placed in the dishwasher and you shut it happily, finally able to pour yourself a healthy glass of wine and relax on the couch and flip through the countless pictures of your son and your husband.

You tucked your legs underneath you and swirled your wine carefully, picking up your cell phone and opening up your gallery. Ever since your son was born, you'd taken at least a single picture a day of him to show your husband when he got home. He'd been home long enough to get you pregnant, and then he'd been deployed for six months. He came back for two weeks and chattered endlessly about the child, asking all types of questions and just being plain excited for the child.

Of course, he'd yet to even see the child, since he'd been deployed again after those glorious, too-short two weeks. He could only make phone calls, and it wasn't like infants spoke on the phone. He was desperate to see the little man, to see you, but his job just couldn't allow him to come home yet.

You worried endlessly over the man you loved, but whenever he asked about it, whenever he spoke about the prospect of getting out, you were quick to shut it down and respond that he loved his job, and he was doing a valuable service to his country. You could take some nights alone in an empty bed and deal with a fussy baby.

You'd spoken with his brother, had him over to meet and help out with the baby. Sam was a sweetheart to his nephew, though you were afraid your little baby would come to think Sam was his father, but so far it didn't seem to be going that way, fortunately.

The next picture was of your husband in his uniform. Dean was already handsome like no one else, with his freckles, those beautiful green eyes, and his hard jawline, but _damn_. The man made being bowlegged sexy!

But when he had that uniform on?

Panties dropped everywhere, and you weren't even mad, because that man was all _yours_. Bitches could look, but they couldn't touch!

"Mmm, I love a man in uniform." A soft, sexy voice grumbled in your ear.

A startled gasp tore out of your throat and you turned around immediately, your husband expertly grabbing your glass of wine from your hand and setting it on the coffee table.

His strong arms wrapped around you as you nearly fainted, a laugh rumbling through him. You looked up at him.

"Dean?" You whispered.

"It's me, baby." He said with that perfect smile, "I'm home."

A cry left you as your arms moved tightly around his torso, your face pressed to his strong chest. He kissed your hair and rubbed your back, gently shushing you as you cried.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back!"

"Wanted to surprise you, since we got back today of all days. I called Sam and told him to pick me up so I could shower and change into some civvies."

"I'm gonna kick his ass…" You grumbled.

He simply chuckled and pulled your face from his chest, gently pushing his lips against yours. The tension melted from your body and you hummed, your arms moving to cup his face.

"I missed you…" You murmured against his lips.

"I missed you too…" He pecked your lips again, "Think I'm ready to get out though. I love serving my country and I love being a Marine, but I've done my time."

"Shh…" You kissed him, "Let's not talk about this now. There's someone you need to meet."

Dean grinned, "Been waiting for a long time. Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he won't mind seeing his Daddy for the first time in person."

You took his hand and walked upstairs, leading him into the nursery. You clicked on the lamp next to your son's crib and allowed Dean to look at the baby for the first time ever.

"Can I pick him up?" He whispered with a tear in his eye.

You chuckled, "Of course you can. You're his father."

He gently reached into the crib, and you couldn't help but admire the fact he wore a tight t-shirt as he flexed those strong arms. Was it wrong to be slightly turned on at the sight of the Marine holding his son for the first time?

Probably, but you didn't even care. Nothing wrong with admiring a sexy husband/father!

You smiled as he cradled the baby to his chest. Dean carefully kissed the baby's soft cheek.

"Hey little guy…" He whispered.

The baby squirmed a bit, opening his eyes and staring at the man. He recognized him from the pictures his mother had shown him, but he didn't know he was _real_!

He looked at you and you laughed, "Baby boy, that's your Daddy!"

Dean grinned as his son looked back at him, a slow, wide smile creeping on his face. Dean laughed quietly as the baby reached his little hand up and touched his face.

"Mom and Dad would spoil the hell out of him…" Dean said quietly.

You placed your hand on his arm and rubbed, "I know… We've still got Sammy, though."

"Yeah… He's coming over tomorrow. I'm sure he'll bring a peace offering."

You laughed and took his free hand, heading for your bedroom, "Well, bringing you home was a pretty good one. Don't know if he can top that."

"I'll let him know to get creative."

He carefully sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes before lying down on the bed, groaning at the feeling. He laughed as little Damon looked at him curiously.

He kissed his son's forehead and looked into the blue-green eyes of the infant, "Memory foam… It remembers me!"

You snorted and took off your pants, waving off Dean's wolf-whistle and silly cat-calls with a smile. As soon as you were in a nightgown you laid down in your bed, laying your side and observing as your husband spoke with his son.

"-been a while since you last heard my voice, but I'm staying home now. Don't wanna miss out on you or Mommy anymore."

Damon's eyes were drooping more and more as Dean just chattered to him, and eventually he just flat out fell asleep. He carefully turned to face you and placed the baby between the both of you.

"He's so big already…" Dean murmured.

You kissed your son's smooth cheek, "I know, baby. Just wait until he's one. He'll be even bigger."

"As long as he doesn't end up as tall as Sam, I think I'll live."

A comfortable silence fell between the two of you, the baby being the center of attention. He looked so much like his father, that was for sure. You'd probably have to use a metal bat to keep those girls away from your son when it came time for him to want a girlfriend. But thankfully that was a long ways away, so you wouldn't have to go bat shopping for a while.

You looked up at Dean, "Welcome home, baby."

He smiled and leaned over Damon carefully, kissing you sweetly, "Happy birthday. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

You shook your head, "Dean, you're the best birthday present I could have asked for. You being home is all I need."

All he could do was smile and kiss you again. He couldn't have asked for a better wife.

 

 

 

~*Extended Ending*~

"Though putting Damon to bed and having sex right now wouldn't be a bad present either…"

The man had never moved so quickly, carefully, and efficiently than before, and he was a god damn Marine.


End file.
